Yukari (TCG)
For this character as she appears in the anime, see Yukari Nanahoshi. ]] Yukari ( ) is a logicalist associated with the color red and the Charm attribute. Her covenanters include Quetzie, Aryol, Salt, Shiita, Sandra, and "Lotus Fragrance" Sennyo. List of Yukari members My Logicalist *Yukari Nanahoshi (My Logicalist) Monolium Level 1 *Full of Motivation, Yukari (Logicalist) *Reunion of Delight, Yukari (Logicalist) *Review and Prepare, Yukari (Logicalist) *Special Affection, Yukari (Logicalist) Level 2 *Mushroom Cannon Shell, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Palias Shield, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Powerful Mushroom, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Shining Peahen, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Clattering Blender, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Fans of Gale, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Swift Wind of the King's Fan, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Winds of Reversal, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Blessing Wind of Restoration, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Bombard Mushroom, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Fairy Ring, Yukari (Tranceunion) *I'm Going to End it Now! Yukari (Tranceunion) Monolium / Septpia Level 3 *Splendid Peacock, Yukari (Tranceunion) Disfia Level 1 *Quick Worker, Yukari (Logicalist) *Uneasy, Yukari (Logicalist) Level 2 *Absolute Precognition, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Persistent Glimmer, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Clairvoyance of Guiding Light, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Intersecting Fates, Yukari (Tranceunion) Disfia / Septpia Level 1 *Sweet Phrase, Yukari (Logicalist) Level 2 *Fortune-Telling of Happiness, Yukari (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *Cleaning Minister, Yukari (Logicalist) *Diligent Manager, Yukari (Logicalist) *Finding Clues, Yukari (Logicalist) *Full Pot, Yukari (Logicalist) *Handmade Chocolate, Yukari (Logicalist) *Thanking for Hard Work, Yukari (Logicalist) *Try Hard, Yukari (Logicalist) *Worrying Yukari (Logicalist) Level 2 *Graffiti Field, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Heat Detection, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Precise Support, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Shrine Maiden of the Gods, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Sightseeing Flight, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 3 *It's a Fight! Yukari (Tranceunion) *Snake That Glares at Frogs, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Trembling with Excitement? Yukari (Tranceunion) *You Won't Get Away! Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Air Transportation, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Binding Snake Venom, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Dragon Girl Flying in the Sky, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Opportunity in a Pinch, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Viper Fall, Yukari (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Floating Between the Waves, Yukari (Logicalist) Level 2 *Sailing Flap, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Tropical Flower, Yukari (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *Bursting Words of Encouragement, Yukari (Logicalist) *Dozing Off, Yukari (Logicalist) *Full of Ambition, Yukari (Logicalist) *Laundry Duty, Yukari (Logicalist) *Secret Recipe Soup, Yukari (Logicalist) *Strolling Through the Park, Yukari (Logicalist) *Urgent Order, Yukari (Logicalist) Level 2 *Battle Analysis, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Condition Green, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Just Wait! Yukari (Tranceunion) *Mowing Down While Crying, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Pretty Raptor, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Seize Enemy Planes, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Spiral Sonic, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Angering Electric Current, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Duel Collider, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Plate Armor Damage, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Power Reconnaissance, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Sharp Beak Counter Attack, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Splendid Peacock, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Stylish Sweeper, Yukari (Tranceunion) *System Error, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Buster Stinger, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Mega Bolt Slash, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Paralyzing Fist, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Riot Meteor, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Super Cruise, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Wingar Strike, Yukari (Tranceunion) Tritomy / Septpia Level 1 *Four-Leaf Dressing Up, Yukari (Logicalist) Level 4 *Super Speed Wink, Yukari (Tranceunion) Yukari support cards Members Level 1 *Armored Hunter, Aryol (Foreigner) *Calculated Slash, Salt (Foreigner) *Cleaning Minister, Yukari (Logicalist) *Covenant Decree, Quetzie (Foreigner) *Development of New Types, Shiita (Foreigner) *Diligent Manager, Yukari (Logicalist) *Faerie Ring, Shiita (Foreigner) *Far-Seeing Eye, "Lotus Fragrance" Sennyo (Foreigner) *Finding Clues, Yukari (Logicalist) *Floating Between the Waves, Yukari (Logicalist) *Four-Leaf Dressing Up, Yukari (Logicalist) *Full of Ambition, Yukari (Logicalist) *Gluttonous, Quetzie (Foreigner) *Mow Down the Enemy Camp, Aryol (Foreigner) *Peahen of Bad Omen, Sandra (Foreigner) *Quick Worker, Yukari (Logicalist) *Perceiving Good Luck, "Lotus Fragrance" Sennyo (Foreigner) *Review and Prepare, Yukari (Logicalist) *Silent Beauty, Sandra (Foreigner) *Snake God, Quetzie (Foreigner) *Strolling Through the Park, Yukari (Logicalist) *Sweet Phrase, Yukari (Logicalist) *Uneasy, Yukari (Logicalist) Level 2 *Absolute Precognition, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Fortune-Telling of Happiness, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Graffiti Field, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Mushroom Cannon Shell, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Palias Shield, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Persistent Glimmer, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Pretty Raptor, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Sailing Flap, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Clairvoyance of Guiding Light, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Clattering Blender, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Winds of Reversal, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Binding Snake Venom, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Super Speed Wink, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Tropical Flower, Yukari (Tranceunion) Tactics *Mission Complete! Paradox *Oriental Exorcism Category:Yukari